


Свобода

by Mazoji_Siksnosparne



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Oswald Cobblepot, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/pseuds/Mazoji_Siksnosparne
Summary: Освальд и Эдвард возвращаются домой после того, как оказались на свободе и повстречались с Бэтменом.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 18





	Свобода

Последнее убежище Освальда оставалось нетронутым, если не считать плановой уборки раз в месяц. Дороговатой для заключённого, но Освальд порадовался стабильности: не раз он терял абсолютно всё, а тут десять лет стоит как новенькое. Радовали глаз гостиная, кухня, и даже дверь в комнату Эдварда, на которую тот после очередного горячего спора приклеил новомодный стикер: «Не влезай — убьёт».

— Я суши не доел! — возмущался Эдвард, вешая пальто на вешалку. Он бросил шляпу на верхнюю полку, свернул в гостиную и со вздохом облегчения рухнул на диван.

Освальд отметил, что его движения были привычными. Не забыл, значит, их укромный домик вдали от городского сумасшествия.

Раздевшись, Освальд сразу прошёл на кухню и поставил чайник. Убедился, что холодильник наполнили свежими продуктами, отыскал имбирь и нарезал помельче. Мама повторяла, что так лучше раскрывается вкус. Освальд очень хотел почувствовать себя ближе к маме, раз уж попасть на кладбище не удалось.

Сначала он отнёс чашку Эдварду. Возвращаясь на кухню за своей, в отражении буфета Освальд поймал на себе внимательный взгляд.

О, он понимал этот взгляд. Освальд часто задумывался, какой будет их встреча и будет ли вообще. Тюрьмы и психушки никому не идут на пользу. Особенно — таким, как они. Освальду докладывали через десятые руки, что Эдвард жив-здоров — насколько его можно назвать здоровым, — но это всё, что он мог. Как с ним обращались? Что заставляли принимать? Какие новинки карательной психиатрии применяли?

Освальд боялся, что с трудом возвращённые отношения снова будут утеряны. Эдвард мог стереть его из памяти, как всех своих подружек. Его могли чем-то накачать, чтобы превратить в подобие Джеремайи. Он мог просто переосмыслить жизнь и решить, что такому, как Освальд, в ней не место.

Но ничего страшного не произошло. Эдвард помнил о нём и скучал. Освальд удостоверился по пути в домик, когда тот затопил его жалобами на контингент Аркхэма и нехватку поддержки от понимающего собеседника. Освальд только поддакивал: в Блэкгейте дела обстояли не лучше, и никакими приключениями он похвастать не мог. Так, придумывал от нечего делать, как сохранить заработанное состояние и влияние за первые полгода после войны, да плакал о родителях, Мартине, собаке, Эдварде…

И Эдвард также задавался вопросом, что сейчас из себя представляет Освальд.

— Хочешь, закажем ещё суши? — предложил тот, садясь рядом.

Эдвард покачал головой.

— Завтра. Я наконец-то оказался на мягком диване и не намерен с него вставать даже ради вкусной еды.

Освальд хмыкнул.

— Не хочу прерывать твоё блаженство, но если я займу ванную первым…

Эдвард глубоко вздохнул.

— То просидишь там следующие сутки.

— Так что суши за мой счёт в качестве компенсации.

Эдвард поморщился, выпил чай и решительно встал.

— Потом компенсируешь прерывание моего блаженства.

Он вернулся через двадцать минут со взъерошенными мокрыми волосами. Освальд запретил себе думать о том, какой он сексуальный. Даже в сорок Эдвард был красив. А Освальд… он вздохнул про себя и отметил:

— Ты быстро.

— Я же не ты, — отозвался Эдвард с ноткой превосходства.

Освальд закатил глаза и фыркнул, а Эдвард рассмеялся. Если забыть об инциденте с летучей мышью, их воссоединение проходило замечательно.

Эдвард присел рядом и посерьёзнел.

— Не мог бы ты закончить свои дела раньше, чем наступит завтра?

Освальд бросил шутливо-скептический взгляд на часы. До полуночи оставалось два часа.

— Я, конечно, постараюсь, но сам понимаешь…

Эдвард слегка улыбнулся.

— Помнишь, как мы разговаривали здесь по вечерам, пока Гордон всё не испортил?

— Или ругались.

— Там я скучал даже по этому. Я бы лучше ссорился с тобой всё это время.

Уголки губ Эдварда опустились, и он стал выглядеть старше, чем есть. Повеяло безнадёжным одиночеством. Освальд поёжился.

— Я бы лучше с тобой не ссорился, — сказал он, похлопал Эдварда по плечу и отправился в ванную.

Освальд старался справиться побыстрее, но с больной ногой пришлось повозиться. Эдвард успел помыть чашки, разжечь камин и пригреться, развалившись на диване. Наверное, хотел воссоздать атмосферу их лучших дней.

— Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? — спросил Освальд, снова усаживаясь рядом.

Эдвард молча взял его за руку. У Освальда перехватило дыхание. Когда он думал, что чувства в разлуке притупляются, это всегда оказывалось иллюзией. Стоило Эдварду появиться на горизонте — и его сердце начинало стучать, как в первый раз.

Освальд всегда был идиотом.

Неожиданно он оказался на спине, а Эдвард навис над ним с хитрым прищуром. Освальд напрягся и успел отругать себя за то, что потерял хватку, но затем понял, что Эдвард не стал бы его убивать, заботливо подложив руку под голову. И уж точно не стал бы целовать в процессе. Разве что над его мозгом действительно ставили жестокие опыты.

Губы Эдварда, о которых он давно мечтал, были такими нежными. Он приоткрыл рот от удивления, и невинный поцелуй стал глубже. Эдвард, кажется, ни капли не сомневался, что Освальд отвечал.

Нижняя губа Освальда оказалась в плену его губ и языка. Они были приятно горячими, но ментоловая зубная паста охлаждала пыл, мешая забыть обо всём и броситься в желанные объятья. Освальд не шевелился. Отчасти потому, что не знал, что именно нужно делать — и Эдвард об этом догадался. Он приподнялся и спросил:

— Ты никогда не целовался?

— Не хотелось. Не могу представить, чтобы язык какого-то постороннего мерзкого человека хозяйничал у меня во рту, — признался Освальд.

Эдвард протяжно хмыкнул.

— Твоя мизантропия может заводить.

— Рад, что тебе нравится. Не ожидал, — добавил Освальд тихо. — Думаю, тебе понравилось бы больше, когда я был моложе и без… — он запнулся и посмотрел на свой живот. — Хотя я и тогда не сравнился бы с… ни с кем.

Эдвард поджал губы и покачал головой.

— Я никогда не говорил, что мне не нравится твоя внешность. Я говорил…

— Я помню, что ты говорил, будь уверен.

— Ну вот. У тебя появились не только лишние килограммы, но и любовь. Я имел в виду, к нескольким людям. Само собой, не ко всем подряд. Вот, например, с Гордоном — это ты правильно сделал.

Освальд высвободил руки и закрыл ими лицо. Вот только Гордона здесь не хватало в такой интимный момент!

— Я разучился делать и говорить всякую романтичную чушь, — спустя минуту неловкой тишины сообщил Эдвард. — Давай лучше молча.

Он положил руки Освальда себе на спину и поцеловал кончик губ. Освальд успокоился: в конце концов, даже у Бутча была стройная красавица, полюбившая его, а в Бутче поместилось бы два Освальда. Он сосредоточился на Эдварде, на том, как приятно было чувствовать его тепло. Освальд захотел, чтобы Эдвард тоже наслаждался им, а не просто получил разрядку с ближайшим доступным человеком. Он старался повторять движения за Эдвардом и так сосредоточился на этом, что не заметил, как он развязал свой халат. Абсолютно голый Эдвард прижался к нему всем телом. Он вёл себя нетерпеливо: тёрся твёрдым членом о пах Освальда, целовал шею и пытался раздеть. Наверное, он проклинал привычку Освальда надевать сразу и халат, и пижаму.

Когда Эдвард стащил с него штаны и снова прижался, Освальд растерял остатки стыда и неуверенности. Он знал, как нужно обращаться с членом, поэтому уверенно обхватил его ладонью и сжал. Эдвард зажмурился, тихо, но очень горячо выдохнул и приподнялся. Освальд с готовностью начал двигать рукой, а вторую опустил ниже. Их близость ощущалась как прохладный дождь после невыносимой жары, когда появлялась возможность дышать полной грудью. 

Вдруг Эдвард совсем неласково впился в губы, и на Освальда полилась тёплая жидкость. Он чувствовал на своём члене и яичках приятную щекотку. Одно то, что Эдвард так льнул к нему, сводило с ума, а теперь он ласкал его, пусть и не рукой.

Вскоре Эдвард это исправил. Освальда пронзала дрожь, когда он двигал рукой вверх и вниз, надавливая на головку и растирая свою сперму по его члену. Освальд наблюдал за рукой, за тем, как белая жидкость становится прозрачной, и молился, чтобы Эдварду не пришло в голову остановиться. Удивительным образом удовольствие ощущалось по всему телу, включая каждый из пальцев. В конце концов оно стало невыносимым. Оно как будто бежало одновременно по всем клеткам тела. Кончая, Освальд вцепился в мягкие ягодицы Эдварда обеими руками и громко закричал.

Эдвард снова навис над ним, поцеловал и самодовольно оглядел измазанного, тяжело дышащего Освальда.

— Могу помочь в душе, чтобы ты не просидел там до утра.

— Тогда пойдём. Изматывающий день, — улыбнулся Освальд. — Я скоро засну.

— С этим тоже могу помочь, — заметил Эдвард. Он встал и подал руку. — Будешь спать в моей кровати?

Освальд снова улыбнулся. Он словно предлагал руку и сердце.

— Конечно!

После быстрого душа Эдвард устроился у него на плече и сразу задремал. Освальд мог целовать его лоб, перебирать волосы одной рукой и гладить живот — другой. Он наслаждался, но его будил страх, что эта чудесная ночь была первой и последней. Что, если Эдвард и правда просто скучал по сексу? В Аркхэме не было достойных кандидатов даже для тех, кто не был таким принципиальным, как Освальд. Что, если это просто влияние момента? Встреча после долгой разлуки, переизбыток чувств.

— Освальд, — вдруг проворчал Эдвард. — Ты почему ещё не спишь? У нас завтра важное дело.

Он поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и очень мило забросил руку на грудь Освальда. И тот понял: таких ночей будет очень много. Если Гордон — или кто-то ещё — снова всё не испортит. Но Освальд об этом позаботится.


End file.
